


Worth

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Se 15 Ep 20, Series Finale, carry on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Dean Winchester had always struggled to see his Worth, his Purpose or Reason…It needed a lot (everything) to finally make him understand.But Sam just likes to remind him.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Had to summan it up for me. ^^!  
> Found the finale just perfectly fitting, Beautiful and heartbreaking and so true to all Characters.  
> Now i just have to process it, over the next.....Years? Oo (just so i can write on)
> 
> Anyway, as usual this is no beta, i am no native but, ...hell you get the picture.  
> *WUV you guys.* ^^)

Worth SPN FF

“So…uhm…that’s the Heaven Cass has made for you!?”

“Not for ME….! …Shut up…”

“Just saying man.”  
Sam smiled, ignoring Dean’s flustered face while looking back at the passing Landscape…

Of course it had needed a new God and a deadly devoted Angel to finally grant his Brother what he had always deserved…  
Utterly, complete Freedom.

End.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xi1g_BKf70A


End file.
